


the things we do for love

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen to Cecil Palmer, Blood and Injury, Carlos is Human, Cecil Whump, Cecil is Mostly Human, Heavy Angst, Heterochromia, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Nonbinary Cecil Palmer, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Partially Blind Cecil Palmer, Protective Carlos, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: When Cecil goes missing, Night Vale is left to assume their dead- but for Carlos, he refuses to accept what might be a reality. Yet even he has no idea what to expect after Cecil's six month disappearance.The storm towards recovery has only just begun.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic does contain graphic depictions of torture, so you have been warned ahead of time. At the beginning of every chapter, I will be placing in warnings 
> 
> The first chapter is relatively mellow in comparison to the others
> 
> For those who are curious: Cecil answers to both he/him and they/them pronouns

Carlos didn’t find anything too strange with the fact that Cecil wasn’t home yet. With Cecil working at the Night Vale Community Radio, it was really no surprise when they arrived at the house late because they'd been off investigating some new lead for upcoming cover stories. They would come home with excited rambles of what they'd discovered, having a set of audio recordings placed on the coffee table. Of course, time kept trickling by. 

The night was certainly a very gorgeous sight, the starriness of it all existing into only one of many universes. A small breeze swirled around the town, though Carlos barely paid attention to it as he remained watching the front door. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, waiting for the moment when it would creak open, able to hold his beloved partner in his arms. Yet this time he was greeted by this uncomfortable, empty air which ended up sending chills down the hairs on the back of Carlos’ neck. 

Bouncing his leg in a nervous fashion, he attempted to convince himself that Cecil was simply running a little late though the reasonable screamed at him that there was no actual explanation for why the radio host hadn’t even bothered to call or send out some form of text on social media. His fingers coiled around his hair, before finally sighing and deciding he might as well attempt to contact Cecil Palmer. Carlos stared down at the screen, sending out a simple text. 

_Cecil, where are you?_

No answer. 

Carlos frowned softly. He couldn’t bring down the sudden feeling of panic that built up when he didn’t get a response. Cecil always responded as soon as they could, unless they were on air in the radio. A smaller rational side of him decided to wait, allow the Voice of Night Vale to get back to him at their own convenience. 

_Cecil, get back to me when you can. I’ll see when you come home._

Carlos sighed softly as he finally realized he couldn’t wait for Cecil to come home, hopeful that his boyfriend would return in the morning. Stifling a yawn, he trudged in the direction of the bedroom he shared with Cecil though of course, there were moments when Cecil simply crashed into the couch after a long day at the station. 

There was no lit up phone, no noise of vibrations. No creaking of the door. Only a stilled silence which barely allowed Carlos the luxury of being able to sleep properly. He spent a portion of the night tossing and turning, waiting for any sign that his partner would come home and greet him lovingly in the bed. By the time he did fall asleep, it had been almost 5:00 am. 

When morning finally cracked down on the one-story home, Carlos instantly perked up though the moment died soon when he noticed the empty, untouched space on the other side of the bed. He knew Cecil wasn’t in any way a morning person, since they spent a lot of the mornings crashing on either the sofa or snuggled up to Carlos. The logical thing to do would be to call the police, yet Carlos knew they wouldn’t do anything until more than 24 hours. His one and only option would be to drive around the town, see if he could spot the radio host somewhere. 

Biting his lip, he decided to send out another text. 

_Cecil, honey, where are you?_

Nothing, again. The anxiety was building. Carlos inhaled and exhaled through nose, before grabbing his bag while slipping on his lab coat and making a dash to his car. He wouldn’t rest until the moment when he found Cecil, the two finally safe and cuddled on the couch. 

He drove around slowly, eyes glancing in every direction, though he couldn’t find a single trace of darkish blond hair nor of the familiar headset normally hanging on Cecil’s neck. The scientist came to a sudden stop, right by what would be referred to as Main Street. He hoped that his boyfriend was, perhaps, getting them both breakfast though Carlos also knew Cecil loved to cook at home. 

With a frantic growl, he kept driving, still looking even if he kept coming up empty. How was this even possible? No one just up and disappeared like this, especially not someone who was known as the Voice of Night Vale! 

“Cecil, where are you?” Carlos muttered. 

Right as he arrived close to the forest, he sighed, a hand running into his hair before he suddenly slammed the brakes on his car. His eyes widened in evidential alarm, not caring as he simply rushed forward after having left the vehicle and knelt down at the shattered remains of Cecil’s phone. 

* * *

Cecil Palmer let out a hacking cough as they groaned, trying to make sense of what had happened. Their head was pounding sharply, adjusting to the dimmed light of wherever they were. The radio host narrowed their eyes before freezing when they noticed the metal bars of- wait. They shot up, grasping at the poles, coming to the conclusion they were being held hostage somewhere. This wasn’t Night Vale! 

“Hello! Where- Where am I?” They muttered, wincing at the pain flaring up on their ribs. 

Their heterochromatic left bluish-brown eyes fixated on realizing this reminded them of something a lot like a lab, a bit similar to the one where Carlos worked at. Of course, Carlos didn’t have this many empty cages. 

“It’s good to see you’re awake,” an unfamiliar smooth, quite accented voice rang out. 

Cecil tensed, his posture going stiff as they regarded the strange individual standing right in front of the cage. 

“What do you want with me?” 

The mysterious man only smiled, his sharp obsidian-brown eyes holding gaze with Cecil. 

“You are certainly a very interesting specimen. We wish to explore on your… conditions,” he answered. “You’re special, you know that?” 

Cecil growled, “let me go. It’s not my fault I’m partially blind in my right eye.” 

“That’s not why you’re here.” 

“Just let me go! My- Night Vale will come for me,” Cecil hissed, though they backed up as they realized that the man who’d kidnapped them had entered the cell. They felt their foot slip, landing hard on the metal cot inside the holding facility. Panic kicked the moment they realized they were being grabbed tightly by the neck as if they were a mere kitten. 

Struggling and thrashing in the other’s grip, they let out a noise similar to a mewl. 

“Get off of-” they cried out when he felt a needle digging into his neck, whimpering. They feebly attempted to kick out though before they knew it, Cecil was succumbing into sleep. 

“Don’t you worry. Spencer will keep you safe.” Their captor cooed.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil is forced into something they didn't ask for, and time slowly ticks away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: non-consensual medical treatment, mild torture 
> 
> This chapter is still mellow, because I wanted to build up into the other more angsty, far more horrible torture 
> 
> \- destiny

When they finally awoke, they groaned in response as they attempted to move though find no means to do so. Cecil’s head was pounding and throbbing heavily, eyes slowly blearily opening to realize they weren’t in their cage anymore. Adjusting to the dimmed lighting was disorienting, becoming more aware of the fact they were restrained on what appeared to be some sort of- 

“It’s good to see you’re awake,” their captor’s voice cooed in response, as they saw Spencer himself stalk over in their direction. “Now we can commence our little… well,  _ game _ , shall we?” 

Their lips curled into a snarl, shadows swarming around their arms as they tried to struggle. Cecil grunted in alarm, their wrists held down by metallic straps, the same being on their ankles. They finally came to the conclusion that they were being held down on a table, though their movements were still weak and very limited. They panted heavily, eyes narrowed, while Spencer circled them like a predator would upon spotting the prey. 

“It’s a shame you can’t talk just yet.” 

Cecil growled against the binding on their mouth, a fabric shoved in between their teeth, pulling and twisting against the damned metal cuffs as they searched for any means of getting away. They wanted to be able to move, bring this horrible human to the ground, but found themselves unable to do so. 

“So where should we start first?” 

**Start?**

Cecil grew panicked suddenly as he let loose a very low snarl, eyes flashing violet when Spencer pulled out what appeared to be a needle. He didn’t want it- giving a harsh whine as he felt it being inserted into their neck, thrashing wildly to escape their bonds. 

“Don’t struggle. It won’t do anything,” Spencer cooed. 

Cecil could feel the liquid inside the syringe begin to take hold, though instead of causing him to fall asleep- he ended up with the inability to move, his attempts growing far more feeble and groggy. 

“I am rather curious,” Spencer smiled, drawing out a scalpel, placing it right below Cecil’s eye, which only served to draw a strained whine from the radio host’s lips. “What would it entail if I- did  _ this _ ?” 

Cecil cried out, the damned medical instrument drawing blood as he tried to pull away though of course, nothing happened. They didn’t want to be there anymore, and released a guttural noise of frustration. What did Spencer hope to do to him? 

“You must be wondering why I decided to take you, hm?” 

**Please, just let me go.**

“It’s simple. You’re not- normal, how can you be? You’re a freak of nature with… powers, and I would so love to see how they work, wouldn’t you?” 

Cecil froze, his eyes widened like a cat’s, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck bristling in alarm when he heard this. He didn’t really think of experimenting on the Voice of Night Vale- did he? The radio host refused to accept this, and they suddenly started growling again, their entire posture stiff even if they felt so sluggish. 

“Not to worry, I have no intentions of killing you. At least-” 

There was a pause. 

“Not yet.” 

Cecil let out a noise similar to that of a mewling kitten, the scalpel pressing back against his face, though this time- he felt it on his chest, and he let out a feeble, pained cry of alarm. His eyes shut tightly, the mewling sound releasing from his lips again as he felt his entire body start to tremble and shake. 

They wouldn’t admit it, but they were terrified. 

They wanted to go home so badly, but they had to find some way out of this horrible place. They were weak, the drug in their system not allowing them to react too coherently to what they were experiencing. Of course, they were only dimly aware of the pain yet they knew it was happening, the drug having only done enough to numb the pain. 

“It’ll all be over soon,” Spencer cooed, pushing more of the syringe onto Cecil’s neck. 

The next thing they knew, Cecil had succumbed back into slumber. 

When they finally awoke, they were slumped against the cot on their cell, trying to make some form of sense of what had happened to them. Cecil still felt rather confused, yet they pushed themselves upwards, wincing at the sensation of the aftermath of the drug and the… treatment they had been subjected to. 

There was a patch of gauze pressed against their cheek, and another on their chest, though they also noticed the blooming bruise on their ribs. Staggering back in alarm, they hitched a dry breath before pushing into their mind some form of rationalizing thought as to why it was there. Had it happened while they were unconscious? 

Giving a suppressed sound of distress, they finally shook their head and moved onto the cot, burying their head into their arms, drawing their legs up to their chest. Cecil inhaled, exhaled- one, two three; one, two, three. 

Carlos, they could think of Carlos. 

Their perfect, yet imperfect boyfriend; remembering the sweet smell of his cologne, the moments spent in pure bliss as they snuggled up on the couch with a mug of coffee. 

“Carlos…” they muttered, repeating the name over and over again. 

Maybe- that could be what kept them going, until at last, it would become reality once more. Cecil didn’t want to be trapped here, not ever. It was terrifying, but he had to keep fighting. He had to. Nothing more, nothing less. 

He couldn’t die. 

There was still will to survive in them. 

It was such a shame they didn’t know what would come next. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever WTNV fanfic, and I hope you come to enjoy it! Until my next time, my beautiful readers~


End file.
